Reality Takes A Turn
by ImABelieber
Summary: When Mitchie has this feeling that she chooses to ignore, little did she know how it would shape her life forever. A tale with a twist of fate mixed with her reality. COWRITTEN w. Xthereal-meX


**Hello lovelies! **

**Here's a new story for you! **

**It's a bit short...ya know! It's the first chapter! Plus the way it ends is pretty epic !**

**So ya know...hope you enjoy!**

**I mean HELLO NEW STORY TIME! **

**But don't worry I will keep up with Welcome To Your Reality! **

**But me and Xthereal-meX have had making a story together planned for sooo long and we finally got to work on it! YAY!  
><strong>

**So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I was lying in bed with my face in my pillow. I had woken up, and immediately was hit with a bad feeling in my stomach. So of course I wanted to go right back to sleep. I didn't care what time it was...or is! I had a really bad feeling, and I wanted to sleep it off. I pulled the blankets over my head, and the moment I was about to fall back to sleep...well my best friend came barging in my room. Rather loud and obnoxiously if I might add. To say I was not happy was a very huge understatement!<p>

So after Caitlyn came bursting into my room she went straight to my windows and pulled open the dark purple curtains, letting the sunlight fill my room. She knows I can't sleep with the sunlight shining all on my face! I groaned and tried to hug the blanket even tighter around me. It turned out that was a fail because Caitlyn came over to my bed and ripped my blanket it off of me, causing me to shiver and groan.

"Caitlyn!" I screeched.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn mocked me. "Get your butt up! I have something insanely amazing to share with you!"

And that leads to our current moment:…

"Mitchieee!" my bestfriend in the whole entire world exclaimed.

"I really don't want to go Cait, plus I'm really not feeling too well either" I tell her, which I mean…really is true!

You all probably are wondering what the hell is going on right? Well let me explain a few things to you.

First of all, my name is Michelle Torres, but almost everyone I know calls me Mitchie. Ever since I was young I've only ever responded to Mitchie and nothing else. Not even Michelle, that's how serious I am being! Plus Michelle makes me sound like I'm really old..

Currently, me and my best friend Caitlyn Gellar are having an argument. She had gotten us front row tickets to the last Connect 3 concert here in our small town of Northridge California, and I really did not want to go! REALLY!

Don't get me wrong, I love Connect 3 and I think that Shane Grey was amazingly gorgeous, however, as I mentioned earlier I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. As you know, I've been feeling like this since I woke up this morning and I haven't been able to shake it off.

Caitlyn and I have known each other since we were in elementary school. We've been best friends since. She knows me more than I know myself and well...vice versa.  
>We were both currently 18 and in our senior year at Northridge High and we both wanted to pursue a career in music. I was a singer songwriter and Cait was a producerdrummer.  
>We had our own YouTube page and had quite a few thousand views, but those videos we're nothing but pure fun. We weren't hoping for talent scouts to see our videos or anything so it didn't even matter.<p>

Back to the issue at hand though, Cait was becoming desperate to make me go to the concert. I admit, a small part of me wanted to go because it was front row seats as well as backstage passes, but that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach was really bugging me. I had never felt something like this before.

"just not this time Cait, I'm sorry" I told her with a sigh.

She gives me a full blown puppy dog pout that I have difficulty saying no to and I try to look away but it's too late. I saw it. And there goes my wall crashing down. UGH she always does this! I swear! You'd think that after knowing her for YEARS I'd be able to say no...Well that obviously hasn't happened, and she uses it against me all the time. Sometimes I curse her for knowing my weakness.

"Ugh, Cait...really? The puppy dog look? You know I can't say no to that!" I whine like a 9 year old.

"You know you love me Mitch, and hello, I know you and you're also excited for this concert. I mean, it's not every day that Connect 3 have a concert here in Northridge." She says.

If I'm being honest with myself I have to admit that I am actually very excited. I guess I'll just have to ignore this queasy feeling I'm having. Although mind you, I lost the feeling when I realized that I was going to the concert. So maybe it just won't come back...at all! *keeps fingers crossed*

"I have to ask my mom though Cait" I remind her, before she gets her hopes up for nothing. I really don't want this to just come crashing down on her, that'd be bad...then I'd feel bad...then I'd make sure my parents feel bad about it too! Did that make much sense?

"I'm sure your mom will let us Mitch, your mom is super cool!" she says.

"I'll ask her now then" I tell her, walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs with

Caitlyn following me closely behind still very...very excited!

"Momma T!" I yell jokingly when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm in here" she yells back, the sound echoing around the house.

"where?" I yell back.

"In the kitchen sweetie" I nod my head and start walking in the direction of the kitchen. I should have figured she would be in there. She is a caterer after all. An amazing one might I add.

I walk into the kitchen only to see my mom covered in flour. I have to bite my bottom lip just so I wouldn't burst out laughing, however Caitlyn can't hold it in and cracks up. Laughing rather loudly too. I nudge her in the stomach with my elbow before walking over to the island.

I take a look at the brownies that she's cooking and I dip my finger in the icing. Ohh, pure heaven. My mom made the best brownies on the west coast and I loved them so much. She said she would give me the secret recipe soon and I couldn't wait!

With a nudge, well, more like an elbow in the ribs, Caitlyn glares at me before I realize why I even came down here I the first place.

"Right, Momma T, can I go to a Connect 3 concert here in Northridge tonight with Caitycat?" I ask her giving her half a puppy dog pout. I'm sugar coating this thing because a part of me really wanted to go the concert! So you know I have that whole 5 year old voice going on.

"Of course you can sweetie, but…"

"ughh.. I knew there was a but" I groaned before she finished

"You have to ask your father" she said.

Well that was easy, my dad loved me and I knew he would say yes instantly!

"yay!" I cheered already knowing the outcome of this before it even happened.

I grabbed Caitlyns hand and ran outside to my shed out the back where I knew my dad would be.

"DADDDYYYY" I squealed like I was 5 years old again, launching myself into my dads awaiting arms.

"hey Mitch, hey Cait" he said after he put me down and gave both of us a kiss on the head.

As you can probably already tell, I am extremely close with both my parents. They're the best parents in the world and I feel as though I'm the luckiest daughter. Also, you might have noticed that Caity is pretty close to my parents too. Since we were neighbors, she is almost always at my house, and my parents treat her as though she was one of their own.

"Daddy bear, Caitycat has **front****row**and **backstage****passes**to the Connect 3 show here in

Northrigde...can I **please**go with her?" I ask him placing my hands together making the begging gesture with my baby voice on again. Aren't I adorable? I joke I joke!  
>I quickly shoot a look at Caitlyn and she does the same, although she decides to be a bit more dramatic and she actually falls to her knees and begs. I roll my eyes before looking back at my dad.<br>I emphasize the front row and backstage so he knew that it was rare tickets and we REALLY want to go.

He chuckled at our antics and shook his head in gentle laughter.

"Give me a good reason why I should get my two girls go and see a popstar boy band?" he said smirking.

"ROCK star" me and Caity instantly correct him.

"Oh who am I kidding, of course you can go!" He says with a huge grin knowing he just made us two of the happiest girls on this planet!

Caitlyn jumps and we both let out a scream as we hug him tightly. We then take each others hands and start jumping up and down screaming. Hey its our fan girl moment! Let us enjoy it while we can!

My mom came out the back laughing hearing me and Caitlyn screaming as she wiped her hands off on a dish towel. "Let me guess, you said yes?" She smiled at my father.

Dad grinned at her with a nod to his head as he placed his arm over her shoulders and she smiled up at him. "can never say no to my girls!"

"Thank you so much!" Caitlyn grins. "But oh my gosh Mitchie, we have to go get ready! it's in a few hours! Like OH EM GEE! WHAT DO WE WEAR?"

I laugh "Calm down Caitlyn!"

"Here Mitch" my mom holds out a card. "Go buy a new outfit, both of you!"

Me and Caitlyn look at each other with wide eyes before looking at mom with huge eyes. "You serious?"

"Yes!" Mom laughed "Now take it, and go shop till you drop! You will be meeting your celebrity crushes tonight!" she winks at us and I cant help but roll my eyes.

A grin takes over both mines and Caitlyn's faces as we suddenly scream and hug my parents tightly thanking them about 100 times before they laugh and hurry us out the door.

"Love you!" I yell as we ran towards Caitlyn's car.

"Love you too" The yell back. "Both of you!"

Caitlyn grins "Love you too!"

….

"Mitchie, that is seriously the perfect outfit! You'd blow Shane Grey off his feet!" she says with a wink and a chuckle. Caitlyn is so freaking dramatic!

I rolled my eyes yet grinned "I really like it…"

"Get it! You have to!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down bouncing on the spot.

"Okay, I'll get it!" I nodded excitedly

Caitlyn squealed and pushed me back in the dressing room. "Change! Hurry!"

Caitlyn already had bought her outfit. She got a royal blue, short sleeved, a little bit off the shoulder shirt. Along with that she got a black high waisted skirt that went almost up to her chest and ended a few inches above her knees. I then had her get a gold and silver spiky belt to go around the skirt, and that way it would make the outfit less dressy and more rocker-ish. She got bracelets to match the belt, and since she was making me wear heels, I made her wear heels too. She bought black open toed heels that were so pretty! I can't believe I got her to wear a dress, and now even high heels! WOW! Am I awesome or what?

Now as for my outfit, I am going to be wearing a patterned dress that was gray, white, with some black and some red. It was spaghetti strapped. But to go along with this, I got a leather jacket, and long silver necklaces to go with it. A classy look. I also got dangly earrings and a top it off I also got a skinny black belt that would tie around my waist and make the dress have a layer to it. The dress ended a few inches above my knees and it was a loose fitted dress. Where as Caitlyn's skirt was more fitted on her and hugged her curves. What curves she did have. I then bought a simple black hat to add a little funk to my outfit. Last but not least I bought black heeled boots that went about an inch maybe above my ankle. They were Louboutin shoes so the signature red under the heels added that extra funk that I love! I was so in love with the shoes!

After we bought my outfit, we ran to the salon where we had an appointment in just a few minutes. We got there huffing, puffing and out of breath while the employees looked up and laughed at us.

"Almost late huh?" Cindy, the one that always works on me, laughed.

"Shush up Cindy!" I stuck my tongue at her causing them to laugh more.

"Come on Caity." Alice, who always works on Caitlyn motioned for her to follow her.

Cindy did my eyebrows, before taking me to the chair to do my hair. She curled my hair, straightened my bangs but then had them curl in with the rest of my hair at the bottom of them.

Caitlyn had her eyebrows done, then had her naturally wild curly hair straightened before having them be curled loosely. That way they weren't so wild. I loved it and so did she!

Okay lets just fast forward here..We rushed to Caitlyn's house because her parents will be driving us and we went straight to her room. I got changed in her bathroom while she changed in her room. Once we finished with that we looked in her body length mirror. OH hello makeup! Cindy put red lipstick on me with brown eye shadow and blush. More natural so that way the lipstick would pop…and it SO did! Oh and of course some glitter! Cant forget about the glitter!  
>Caitlyn got peach lips, a light orangey pink blush, and natural colored eyes.<p>

"alright, alright! PICTURES!" Caitlyn grabbed her camera, and we took tons of pictures to pass time.

"GIRLS! Let's go!" Caitlyn's mom yelled.

We let out squeals, grabbed our purses and ran downstairs, managing not to trip in our heels. We were beyond excited and it was actually starting to hit us that this was real. This is not a dream and we'd be seeing Connect 3..LIVE.. FRONT row, and to top it all off…we'd be meeting them backstage.. Oh…My…God..

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? did ya did ya did ya? :D <strong>

**5+ reviews will equal new chapter AND if there's 10+ reviews on the newest chapter of Welcome To Your Reality, AND 5+ on HERE then guess what! QUICK UPDATE on both this AND WTYR ! WOOOOO!**

**REVIEW**

**5+ **


End file.
